Rhythm of The Rain
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Bejo, mengawali semua hal janggal yang menghampirinya dari Jalan yang ia lewati ketika menuju Hotel. Namun, hal aneh yang menghantuinya hadir, sampai-sampai ia harus menyaksikan kerumunan manusia bisu dengan nyawa yang seakan di telan bumi. Tatapan datar, terlihat menyesatkan. Namun, hal tersebut hanya berlangsung sementara seperti ada mantra ajaib untuk menghentikannya. Ia memecah


Event Fanfic 'Rainy Day' Contest

Rhythm of the rain

 **Disclaimer : Felicia Huang**

 **Author : Sulung Rasyidah**

 **Main Cast : Benedict Elliot Johansson, Arjuna Wira Atmaja, Li Yanjie, Dirga Mahesa Wijaya.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Myth.**

 **Rating : G**

 **Summary : Bejo, mengawali semua hal janggal yang menghampirinya dari Jalan yang ia lewati ketika menuju Hotel. Namun, hal aneh yang menghantuinya hadir, sampai-sampai ia harus menyaksikan kerumunan manusia bisu dengan nyawa yang seakan di telan bumi. Tatapan datar, terlihat menyesatkan. Namun, hal tersebut hanya berlangsung sementara seperti ada mantra ajaib untuk menghentikannya. Ia memecahkan masalah tersebut dan berniat menghilangkan kutukan kelam dengan cara bertaruh dengan nyawanya.**

Suasana riuh tercipta setelah fajar tiba, rintik-rintik air hujan jatuh memenuhi jalanan sejak dua jam yang lalu membuat aktivitas menghirup udara pagi di sana terhenti sementara. Sejak fajar tiba sampai cahaya matahari pagi menusuk seperti sekarang, hujan tampak sangat tenang meskipun, begitu hal tersebut membuat jalanan tetap tergenangi air. Tenang, setenang langit malam. Tidak ada suara gemuruh dari petir ketika, awan saling berbenturan. Hanya turun dari langit biru yang dihiasi kapas putih yang dalam tipuan mata terasa lembut, begitu airnya jatuh kedaratan. Terasa sangat hangat, berbeda dari biasanya.

Masyarakat di daerah Riau, Pekanbaru tengah berlalu lalang dengan payung yang hampir saling bertautan pada ujung besinya mengingat keadaan ramai disana. Tapi tidak ada senda gurau untuk melepas keheningan, tanpa paduan suara manusia pada suasana riuh yang hanya dipenuhi alunan air hujan dan kendaraan-kendaraan berasap, bahkan ketukan ataupun hentakan dari kaki mereka tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang bertubuh atlentis itu berdiri dengan tegap, bola mata dengan iris biru muda mencoloknya bergerak secara liar mencari sosok yang bisa dikatakan mungil dibandingkan tubuh tingginya diantara insan-insan dengan iris mata berwarna hitam.

Benedict Elliot Johansson, Nama dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, pemuda keturunan Belanda yang biasa dipanggil Bejo, sebagai singkatan dari namanya. Arah gerak bola matanya berhenti ketika, menangkap sosok dengan rambut hitam panjang yang masih dengan setia mengenggam ponsel ditangannya.

Arjuna Wira Atmaja, pemuda dengan tinggi badan 161 cm itu berdiri tak jauh dari Bejo. Ia hanya menatap mata Bejo, tajam seperti biasanya namun terkesan dingin. Mungkin, cara memastikan bahwa pemuda dengan logat Jawa tersebut dapat menemukan sosok mungilnya. Mulutnya benar-benar terkatup rapat dengan ciri khas lingkaran mata hitam. Bejo sedikit bingung dengan reaksi yang didapatinya dari Juna, ia bahkan tidak berujar seperti biasanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, melepaskan kontak mata dengan Juna karena merasa hal janggal yang baru saja ia rasakan. Bukan hanya Juna yang seperti orang bisu tetapi, orang-orang yang beralalu lalang disekitarnya juga terkesan sangat aneh, diam membisu. Bahkan, bibirnya terasa lengket dan benar-benar kaku untuk digerakkan. Air hujan yang menetes juga tidak seperti biasanya memang terkesan hangat, tetap menusuk seperti biasanya. Namun, seperti tidak ingin berhenti. Bejo sempat berpikiran hal mustahil dalam benaknya.

"Aneh." Batin Bejo sekenanya dan pada saat itu juga hujan berhenti tanpa menyisakan bagian-bagian terkecil seperti bekas tetesan air hujan misalnya. Dan suara riuh dari langkah kaki serta lalu lalang manusia-manusia di sepanjang jalan tersebut terdengar keras terlebih, lagi mulut mereka mulai beradu, berbicara seperti keadaan biasanya.

"Jo, dicariin juga." Ujar Juna setelah berlari-lari kecil kearah Bejo. Si Bule keturunan Belanda tersebut bukannya membalas ucapan Juna melainkan, mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

"Aneh." Komentar Bejo seolah, bicara dengan akal pikirannya sendiri, Dirga pemuda keturunan china tersebut memandangi sosok leader-nya lekat-lekat. Sepertinya Bejo-lah yang menurutnya aneh. Toh, memang apa yang dipikirkan bule Jawa ini? Juna bahkan, sudah memainkan kembali gadgetnya diatas kasur empuk. Tanpa berujar apa-apa saat mereka berdua tiba di ruang belajar Fisika bernomorkan 304, melewati masa Karantina selama 40 hari disana.

"Kenapa Kak Bejo? Kok, kayak orang kerasukan?" Tanya Dirga seenak jidatnya, saat mereka tinggal berdua di ruang makan, mempunyai kesan astral sendiri bagi Bejo.

"Ini loh, Dek... Mas bingung soal kejadian tadi pagi." Jawab Bejo dengan kening mengkerut, meninggalkan kesan janggal dalam kalimat terakhirnya. Membuat si mata sipit alias Dirga ikut-ikutan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua?" Selidik Dirga dengan nada jahil, dengan kedua alis tertaut yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Enak saja. Ini beda Dek, pemikiranmu itu loh..." Sangkal Bejo, Dirga mendekatkan wajahnya menatap intens sosok sang leader bersamaan dengan menggeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya.

"Emang apaan Kak? Ah, udahlah Dirga mau bobo sama Rei." Ujar Dirga memutuskan kontak mata serta arah pembicaraannya, sehingga ia berdiri dari kursi mejangkau lantai yang sudah ia pijaki, siap berjalan.

"Main pergi-pergi saja, sikapmu itu menyakiti hati Mas," Ucap Bejo dengan nada bicara melewati batas ala kadarnya lalu, menyentuh dada bidangnya pelan. Hal ironi, yang membuat Dirga berbalik dari tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Siapa juga yang nyuruh Mas Bejo berbelit-belit," Ucap Dirga cuek dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Sedangkan, Bejo hanya bisa mematung serta menatap adik kelasnya itu dari kejauhan. Bukan hal itu yang membuat Bejo diam di tempat. Tapi, ayam goreng tepung miliknya sudah ludes, meninggalkan tulang serta remah-remah dari tepung dan isian padi yang sudah di fermentasikan?.

Di lain tempat...

"Rasain tuh Kak Bejo kekekeke~" Seorang pemuda tampak terkikik dengan aura setan yang sedang merajalela. Sosok berambut hitam...

DIRGA MAHESA WIJAYA.

Bulir demi bulir air hujan kembali berjatuhan membasahi jalan yang sempat dilewati Benedict a.k.a Bejo kemarin, dan sekarang ia kembali melewati jalan lintas tersebut untuk sampai di hotel. Dia tetap saja tidak membawa payung sebagai halauan hujan yang kini sudah membasahi rambut pirangnya. Kembali seperti suasana kemarin, semua terasa bungkam, suara rintik-rintik air dari awan. Tetapi, yang membedakan dari pandangan Bejo hanyalah ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat kaku, layaknya termakan bongkahan es batu di kutub dan wajah mereka terlebih lagi terlihat datar. Ia berhenti melanjutkan langkah kakinya lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak ada yang menatapnya. Pandangan mereka benar-benar lurus, bukan menerobos hujan melainkan mengikuti setiap simbol-simbol dari air yang terbentuk pada tanah dengan lapisan semen tersebut. Kali ini, dia juga ikut melihatnya dan sementara yang lainnya terhipnotis. Ia seperti berbeda sendiri, bisa keluar dari dimensi dan melakukan apapun. Tetapi, sama bungkamnnya.

Ujung jari Bejo menyentuh salah satu bahu dari lalu lalang manusia disana. Gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang yang menjuntai. Kesan jelita yang di tampilkannya tidak cukup untuk seorang Bejo, mungkin karna ekspresi yang sama seperti puluhan orang yang ikut terhipnotis. Gadis itu sadar ketika, sebelumnya menatap mata biru muda milik bejo dan ketika kontak mata coklat itu terjalin, Bejo menyipitkan matanya.

Tatapan gadis itu kosong, seperti tengah dikendalikan.

"Hiiiiyyy~" Batin si bule merinding sendiri, seperti di waktu-waktu ia di hajar Laoshi Yanjie. Tetapi, ia lebih memilih nyawanya terancam oleh guru sukarela tersebut, dibanding terjebak di antara puluhan orang-orang yang terkena dampak hipnotis seperti sekarang ini. Ia melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Bejo menepuk jidatnya, frustasi.

'Kenapa bisa telat hah?!' 'Leader macam apa yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini?' 'Mau kubunuh kau?'. Bejo mengehentikan pikiran-pikiran aneh mengenai seorang Li Yanjie, Kalau kata Pak Zam 'Itu _suuzon_ namanya.'

Ia bergegas melewati kerumunan manusia yang tidak kunjung menyepi. Namun, ketika sifat tergesa-gesanya mulai muncul tiba-tiba ia jatuh menubruk kaki seseorang, yah, paling tidak kaki jenjang miliknya tidak terluka sama sekali, karna terlihat ia tengah terinjak-injak, sungguh malang nasib bule belanda tersebut.

"Bukan Mas Bejo namanya, kalau tidak berusaha. YOSH!" Batin Bejo bersorak dan memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, ia berdiri ketika ujung bajunya sedikit robek dan berakhirlah disana.

Ia berhasil melewati desakkan yang tadi menghujami dirinya, dan...

"Hujannya berhenti?" Reflek saja kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Bejo. Aktivitas mereka berlanjut, seperti halnya insiden kemarin.

"Ben, dari mana saja?" Sentak pemuda asal Tionghoa sambil menyentuh bahu Bejo, membuatnya bergidik sendiri di tempatnya. Ia tau asal suara tersebut berucap dari bibir siapa.

"Laoshi..." Panggil Bejo memastikan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Iya, memang siapa lagi? Kenapa tidak bilang sama Laoshi?" Tanya Laoshi lagi, masih dengan nada tenang. Membuat Bejo berani menatap mata coklat berlapiskan lensa dengan warna _amber_ milik pemuda yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ndak ada, Laoshi," Ucap Bejo cengengesan. Namun, nyatanya pemuda yang menyandang nama Li Yanjie itu tidak mengubrisnya melainkan, menarik paksa Bejo yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Dua Pasang kaki menapaki lantai dengan gerakkan cepat. Setelah Laoshi, melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lengan Bejo mereka berjalan beriringan, sampai di depan ruangan dengan nomor 304.

"Jo, yang lain nungguin tau." Seru pemuda yang lainnya, dengan mata besar yang terdapat lingkaran hitam.

"Iya Mas, tumben telat. Biasanya SI SIPIT itu yang mencar dari tim!" Sahut satu-satunya gadis berambut coklat dengan iris mata berwarna _red_ _purple_ tersebut, terlebih menekankan kata 'SI SIPIT' dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau sendiri tukang ngelantur. Astronot, astronot, astronot..." Ejek Dirga terkesan dingin, tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali.

"Jangan mulai lagi Dirga." Ujar Reihan, pemuda yang selalu merawat rambutnya yang biasanya tampak berkilauan namun, sekarang terlihat santai. Menyudahi pertengkaran kecil anatara pemuda D dan pemudi D.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Lerai Pak Zam, bujang berusia 35 tahun. Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya layaknya, tengah mengusir seekor kucing.

"Oh ya, Jo nanti temeni gue cari figure loli tsundure ya?" Tawar Juna mengalihkan pandangannya dari game yang tengah jadi bahan perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Lewan jalan hantu itu lagi? Jangan, mas Juna, kapok." Jawab Bejo cepat, menolak tawaran Juna.

"Loh memang kenapa?" Tanya Juna menghindari tatapan aneh dari Dirga.

"Lagi?" Goda Dirga menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian, beracak pinggang.

"Jangan mikir macam-macam, Dek. Kita memang sengaja ketemu satu hari yang lalu. Nah, Mas itu ngelarang karna..." Bejo memotong ucapannya sendiri, seperti tidak ingin membebani kejanggalan yang ia alami.

"Karna?" Tanya Rei melanjutkan. Ia juga sepertinya penasaran.

"Loh kok, kayak mau ngedongeng. Ayo, lanjut, lanjut" Pinta Pak Zam membuat Bejo mengelus dada, beruntung untuk sekarang ini.

Jalanan yang namanya masih di sembunyikan masyarakat di sana, Hujan di pagi hari di anggap sebagai tangisan dari arwah nenek moyang mereka yang telah meninggal. Berbagai cerita bermunculan mengenai hujan yang sering turun di pagi hari, hadir lagi setelah monopoli perdagangan yang di lakukan VOC awal pertama dari fenomena tersebut. Sebagian kecil menilai hal itu karna, ingin mensejahterakan rakyat yang kehidupannya bercocok tanam sehingga tanaman menjadi lebih banyak di konsumsi namun, pendapat lainnya mengatakan justru hal itu merugikan, mereka bilang ini karna kejadian silam dimana pernah hilangnya sumber mata air yang di ambil alih oleh langit, karna sang cakrawala menyesal ia mengembalikannya dengan cara turunnya hujan setiap pagi hari. Namun, ada yang aneh. Kenapa beberapa orang disana diam membisu. Banyak yang belum mengetahui hal tersebut karna mereka sama terjebaknya dalam hipnotis itu. Jalanan setapak, yang menghubungkan desa terpencil yang ditutupi beberapa pertokoan tersebut masih memiliki fenomena yang terembunyi, yah kecuali, masyarakat disana yang terlebih dahulu mengetahui hal tersebut namun, juga pernah ikut merasakannya.

Sekarang Tim OSN Fisika minus Descya karna lebih memilih meluangkan waktu bersama pacarnya a.k.a kasur, tengah berkumpul layaknya petualang. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah kuil ketika, sebelumnya meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada masyarakat awam disana. Ketika, sebelumnya melakukan perundingan karna, Bejo tidak mau memberitahu hal yang membuatnya jadi enggan melewati jalan itu lagi. Ya, karna hati seorang Bejo mudah tersentuh mereka berhasil melewati kejanggalan sang leader dengan tambahan ancaman _smack_ _down_ Laoshi tentu. Walau nyaris, tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan kekerasan.

Disinilah sebuah ambisi muncul dalam benaknya, menuntaskan masalah yang membayanginya.

"Gue, tunggu disini aja." Ujar Juna dengan wajah datar, Rei ikut mengangguk disertai Pak Zam yang sudah mundur beberapa langkah dari sana. Ia tengah menikmati kopi panas.

Laoshi melirik Dirga, dengan tampang seakan berbicara 'Mau ikut?' Dirga mengangguk, Benedict a.k.a Bejo yang menjadi dalang dari kelompok petualang ini turut serta.

Langkah kaki mereka bertiga terlihat merapat, apa lagi setelah tahu pintu itu tidak memiliki tinggi lebih dari 191cm, membuat Bejo harus menunduk.

Bejo langsung menarik sebuah kayu berbentuk kubus yang terlihat terselip di bawah meja. 'Simbol ini' Ucap Bejo dalam hati, ia memperhatikan tiap bagian dari simbol yang nyatanya bergambar gelombang diatas waduk, Bejo memperhatikannya lagi dan ia rasa itu gambar langit walaupun terlihat kurang jelas.

Tangannya membuka sebuah kotak kayu yang bergambarkan simbol aneh tadi, dan menemukan lembaran kertas lusuh disana.

Ia membaca tiap bait kata dengan suara pelan atau lebih tepatnya gumaman.

"Langit saat itu sedang berkuasa dan menyerap kehidupan mata air kami." Bejo memperhatikan kalimat tersebut. Kemudian, melanjutkan membaca lagi.

"Seorang pemuda dari Negri Asia Timur datang membawa tongkat panjang nan kokoh, ia dapat mengembalikan mata air kembali tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat kami semua tercengang. Beberapa orang di masa depan akan menghadapi kebekuan jiwa setelah berpas-pasan di desa ini dan hal itu terjadi sementara. Karna langit ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan cara menurunkan air hujan yang tenang, ketika masa-masa sulit itu terjadi, AAAAA!"

"Sedang apa Ben?" Ucap Laoshi tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Bejo, yang membuat anak itu berteriak histeris sampai-sampai Dirga menghampirinya, hal tidak biasa yang menimpa Bejo karna, biasanya anak itu tampak tenang.

"Laoshi." Ucap Bejo dengan mimik wajah datar, sambil mengelus dadanya mengatasi keterkejutan yang ia alami.

"Kirain Dirga liat hantu taunya liat setan." Ucap Dirga bermaksud menyindir gurunya tersebut.

"Ngomong apa kamu Dir?" Tanya Laoshi yang merasa dirinya tersindir. Dan di lain hal Bejo memilih melanjutkan membaca, dalam hati.

"Dan cara mengatasinya dengan simbol ini. Pemuda tersebut menggambarkan simbol di secarik kertas dengan jari manis yang berdarah, yang sebelumnya ia gigit terlebih dahulu. Kami semua diam, dan mencerna hal mustahil tersebut. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang salah seorang dari kami bertanya tentang cara menghilangkan kutukan tersebut. Pemuda tersebut mengatakannya dengan suara pelan dan dingin, di sertai hembusan angin kencang yang juga menerpa tubuh kami. 'Mudah, Angkat simbol di secarik kertas ini, dan buat petir menyambar simbol yang saling berkaitan ini. Dan cuaca tersebut bisa terjadi saat petir yang disertai hujan. Tetapi, hanya orang yang pernah menyaksikan hal ini dan tanpa hipnotis sama sekali. Karna langit telah memilihnya. Ya, jika tidak di lakukan...' Pemuda itu mengantungkan ucapannya sehingga kami belum dapat bernafas lega, salivapun sangat sulit untuk di telan. 'Bencana yang lebih parah akan terus terjadi.' Awalnya kami cukup kesal kenapa kata 'mudah' ia ucapkan dengan wajah setenang itu padahal hal tersebut dapat mengancam nyawa. Tetapi, tidak ada lagi yang berani buka mulut sel-" Bejo berhenti membaca ketika ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya lagi, ia berpikir kali ini adalah Yanjie lagi tetapi, ini berbeda...

"Hahahaha, gimana Kak. Dirga udah serem belum?" Tanya Dirga sambil melepaskan tudung hitam dari kepalanya yang tadinya, membuat Bejo kembali terkejut walaupun, kali ini karna ulah Dirga.

"Ben, Jian. Laoshi duluan ya! Ada telpon dari Boss." Pamit Laoshi.

"Dirga ikut, Laogong!" Teriak Dirga sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Tetapi, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Bejo tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Kak Bejo nggak ikut?" Tanya Dirga dan membuat Bejo beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, Mas udah tau caranya. Lagian nggak baik kalo laki-laki cantik jalan berduaan saja." Ucap Bejo yang masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Lah, yang lain masih ada di luar." Telunjuk Dirga jatuh tepat di depan pintu.

"Hehe," Bejo cengengesan sambil, menggaruk kepala yang tentu tidak gatal tersebut.

Ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan turun hujan lebat, kemungkinan besarnya petir yang membahana di kaki langit akan datang menyambar. Bejo membawa kotak kumuh itu secara diam-diam sebelum ada yang melihatnya. Ya, belum dapat dikatakan meminjam atau mencuri. Jika, kotak itu nantinya rusak dan gagal? Taruhan nyawa yang ia terima atau berhasil walaupun nyawanya juga akan di renggut. Ia tak sempat membaca lanjutan dari kertas itu lagi. Toh, sudah ada petunjuk yang ia dapati, paling-paling hanya bualan atau cerita rakyat semata yang entah, ditulis tangan oleh siapa.

Kotak yang nyatanya terlihat reot ini, sedikit menciutkan keinginan Bejo untuk memberantas hal janggal yang terjadi di kotanya. Aneh, memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekarang ia tengah berdiri tepat di atas atap hotel, sendirian ditemani gelapnya malam dan hembusan angin malam yang cukup membuatnya mengigil mengingat hanya kemeja tipis yang melekat pada badannya. Tatapan matanya jatuh tepat pada kotak yang tengah ia pegang dengan kedua tangan. Hujan rintik-rintik sudah datang sebelum ia sampai disini dan sekarang air jatuh lebih deras dari sebelumnya, suara petir baru saja tiba benar-benar membahana namun, ia harus percaya diri. Ia leader dari Tim Fisika bukan? Dan jelas tidak ada hubungannya.

"Benedict! Jangan bodoh!" Seru seseorang pemuda yang sudah berada beberapa meter di belakang Bejo, dikenal suara itu...

"Paling enggak, gue juga harus ikut bantu. Karna gue juga jadi saksi hal mustahil itu." Ucap seseorang pemuda lainnya, yang tak lebih tinggi dari Bejo. Dia juga tahu suara itu, sangat jelas...

"Iya, Mas Rei juga akan ikut bantu, kok. Ya, walaupun hanya bantu semangatin aja." Ucap seseorang pemuda lagi sambil menyengir. Rambut coklat kemerahan yang di kuncir dengan rapi, paling tidak bukan loli tsundere berkuncir dua seperti, tipikal pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya. Lagi dan lagi, Bejo mengenali suara ini...

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, kebelakang menatap tiga sosok yang berdiri sambil membawa barnner besar bertuliskan 'Semangat, Jo!'. Membuat sosok tampan Bejo, tersenyum tipis dibuatnya bahkan, ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Laoshi, Mas Juna, Rei ngapain di sini?" Tanya Bejo dengan tampang bodohnya. Mungkin saja, disana ada yang ingin men-judge nya. 'Membantulah!' atau 'Jelas saja mencegah,'

"Gue tadinya nggak niat ya, buat ginian. Ini ulah si Dir-, eh mana tuh bocah?" Juna menjadi linglung sendiri, setelah melihat sosok Dirga tidak ada di tempat.

"Duh, tulisannya luntur lagi." Komentar Rei, setelah menyadari baju mereka sudah basah kuyup. Membuat tinta berwarna merah mencolok itu luntur...

"Ben, bakalan ada petir yang menyambar!" Seru Yanjie sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang cakrawala yang menghitam.

Bejo mengadahkan kepalanya, mengangkat kotak kubus bergambarkan simbol aneh itu keatas kepalanya dan sedikit maju beberapa langkah.

"BLAAAR!" Seetelah suara petir yang membahana tersebut terdengar keras. Simbol yang terdapat pada kotak tersebut hilang tak berbekas setelah sebelumnya, berpendar cahaya berkilauan. Dan, suara teriakkanpun mengiringi.

"Maaf, Dirga telat. Eh, Mas Bejo..."

"Eh sipit! Main tinggal-tinggal... Mas Bejo!"

"Bencana yang lebih parah akan terus terjadi." Awalnya kami cukup kesal kenapa kata 'Mudah' ia ucapkan dengan wajah setenang itu padahal hal tersebut dapat mengancam nyawa. Tetapi, tidak ada lagi yang berani membuka mulut selain pemuda tersebut.

Lalu, kami terkekeh bersamaan. Kenapa harus percaya ucapan pemuda asing yang hanya terdengar seperti gurauan saja.

Pemuda tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian bisa mati beku disini jika, tidak percaya ucapanku." Ucap pemuda itu sinis kami, kembali terdiam menatap gelagat aneh yang terlihat jelas pada wajahnya.

"Memangnya tidak ada cara yang lebih mudah lagi?" Kali ini, aku yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia merenung beberapa saat.

"Cukup dengan menyaksikan mereka yang terhipnotis secara tiga kali berturut-turut dengan cara yang sama, tidak pernah ikut terhipotis dan tidak pernah mengalaminya. Dan yang hanya dapat melakukan ini..." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat rasa penasaran yang mengebu-gebu menghampiri diri kami.

"Hanya keturunanmu!" Jari telunjuk mengarah tepat mata wajahku. Bukan hanya aku yang terkejut melainkan dua temanku. Dan setelah kami mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Aku melihat Pemuda itu tampak menikmati tetes demi tetes air hujan, di pagi hari.

Itu adalah akhir dari pertemuan kami.

Johansson.

Tampak pemuda berambut pirang, dengan iris mata biru muda tengah berdiri di jalanan setapak sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa Jo? Lihat hal aneh lagi ya?" Tanya Juna sambil menyenggol sosok tinggi yang tadinya berada di depannya itu. Ia merespon hanya dengan cara menggeleng. Masih tersenyum menatap gadis berambut ikal panjang dan bola mata berwarna coklat, sosok yang cantik.

THE END


End file.
